Harry Potter And The Ghost Sword
by Rukia8492
Summary: Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts is about to begin when he find out that his best friends have betrayed him to another since their second year at Hogwarts. Meanwhile who is the girl who drives off a creature on the Hogwarts Express with an unknown spell and


1Harry Potter and The Ghost Sword

Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts is about to begin when he find out that his best friends have betrayed him to another since their second year at Hogwarts. Meanwhile who is the girl who drives off a creature on the Hogwarts Express with an unknown spell and a sword while she holds no wand and disappears shortly afterwards and for some reason it makes Dumbledore furious that she would even show up?

Chapter 1: The legend of the ghost sword!

_It is said that there is a sword capable of slaying any foe that a person may encounter, but this sword has only been seen only a handful of time in the last few millennia and is now believed to only be a myth amongst wizard kind._

_The reason that the sword is said to be able to slay any foe is that the sword cuts not only the foe's body but also his very soul causing him to become weaker with each cut. But when the final attack with the sword is made that kills the opponent, it also destroys the very soul of the person or foul creature that is being fought with the blade. As the soul is destroyed there is no chance for the opponent to make any kind resurrection attempt as the soul no mater how many pieces it is in and wherever they maybe are destroyed also._

_In all of recorded history there have been only a few sightings of a person who has managed to call upon the power of the of this blade which has came to be known as the Ghost Sword but each sighting has been written off by scholars as just someone who was trying to make a name for themselves_ _by claiming to have summoned the sword in a time of great need. Due to lack of hard evidence that suggests that the sword is truly real then this sword shall always be considered a myth._

_The last person said to have supposedly have used the sword was a wizard by the name Ineeda_ _Tocrapa in the year 1792 when a group of banshees attacked the village that his family lived in._

Harry sighed as he put the book down that he had been reading. The book had been a pretty helpful source of information on weapons that could possibly be used against Voldemort, but the last had seemed pretty good to use. The main problem that he had was trying to find a way to get out and from under Dumbledore's control. Harry had found out that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been helping keep an eye on him while subtly casting magic restraining charms since their second year at Hogwarts the day before while the four were planning how to put a compulsion charm Harry that would make him be near his friends at all times. Since yesterday Harry had flung himself full throttle into his research on ways to help him.

Unfortunately Harry the next day he had to leave Number 12 for Hogwarts and it looked as if he would not have a chance to find any way to get away from Dumbledore's control anytime soon.

'Bloody hell! Why does life have to be so complicated for me?' ,thought Harry as he went to sleep in the only room he the house that noone could enter without his permission.

Skip to next morning on the train.

The next morning when Harry walked onto the train, he quickly looked for a compartment that was empty and after finding one put his stuff inside. After Harry put all of his stuff inside of the compartment he immediately cast every single locking and warding charm the he knew at the door and walls and slumped down into the seats and painstakingly tried to come up with a plan that would free him from Dumbledore. When he was not able to think up anything that would actually work after a couple of hours, Harry took out the book that he had been reading at number 12 and opened it up again to the chapter on weapons and others such topics.

After a few hours of reading he felt the train suddenly come to a stop, even though they were at least another three hours from Hogwarts. Quickly Harry undid all the charms on the door, and walked out into the corridor of the train to check on all the first years. As Harry passed a compartment he swore he could hear Hermione and Ron moaning inside. As he continued to walk down the corridor he heard a young girl scream. Running quickly towards the sound, Harry drew his wand when he got to the source and saw a weird creature standing near the first year girl.

"Mizuchi!" shouted Harry as he leveled his wand at the creature and shouted the most powerful curse that he was able to come up with at the time. Harry watched in shocked as the Japanese water blade curse had no effect on the creature.

"Hmm you smell much better tasting then this little girl here." said the creature as it turned to Harry and began to walk towards him.

"Bakudo thirty-three, Pale Fire Crash!"

Harry watched in amazement as a large fireball engulfed the creatures white head, and exploded causing it to fly back and hit the wall at the far end of the train car's corridor.

"Hopefully, that will keep him down for a while." said a girl as she walked up next to Harry and stood next to him. While she stood next to him, he took note of what she looked like. With short black hair that went down to her shoulders tucked behind her ear except for a single inch wide bang in the middle that went down to her nose right between her dark purple eyes that seemed to look like they were full of life. He watched as a wind from a broken window made her black Japanese robes rustle and flap around her.

"Stand back. I don't want you to get injured here." said the girl as she drew a samurai sword from it's sheath on the left side of her waist and held it in front of her as the creature began to get up.

"What are you about to do to that thing?" asked Harry as the creature began to charge at them.

"Exactly what I should have done as soon as I got here. Kill it." she said in a cold voice as she got ready to attack.

"I agree."

When the strange creature got near her, Harry saw take a powerful overhead swing with her sword right into and cutting through the creature's head killing it in one blow. He watched amazed as the creature began to glow and dissolve into many little tiny lights that disappeared.

"Who are you?" Harry asked when the creature finished disappearing. And he was able to look at her as she walked away from the area.

When she got to the window, she stopped and turned her head towards Harry.

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia, and I believe I will be seeing you again soon Harry." Rukia said to him just before she jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. As he watched her go he shook his head before walking away from the area back to his compartment on the train.

"This is going to be one strange year." he as he closed the door just as the train began to move again.


End file.
